How It Should Have Happened
by TrisAndTobias38
Summary: This is the remake of the last few chapters of Allegiant, the last book in the Divergent Series. If there is anything i could add or change or anything, please let me know! thanks -Frankie aka: TrisAndTobias38


**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Tobias**

"What do you mean I can't see the body?" I scream at Cara, hot tears running down my face. How could this have happened? Why would she do this? These angry questions clutter my mind, and leaves it flustered. I just want to see her to say goodbye to prove this is all a mistake; that the woman I love is just sleeping in the other room. My shoulders shake violently and Christina puts her hand in between my shoulder blades. Cara cries as well but silently as if to pity me, and then anger surges my veins and I try to push my way through Cara to get to the steel doors blocking me from Tris.

"No you can't Tobias. You want to remember her while she was alive not now. You need to go and rest. This has been devastating for everyone but trying to bull your way through is not how to handle your emotions. I'm sorry but you can't see her." Cara's voice is stern, her grip is bone breaking. She shakes me from my blind rage and I fall into her. I have never felt this before, not even when Evelyn left me. I guess I never really loved Evelyn enough to cry in someone's arms. I breathe slower, air like fire burning every time I inhale. I shake off the tears and stand up. I take a long hard stare at the steel doors I stagger backwards and then I turn and head to the room where Uriah was staying.

"Tobias, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but-"

"Caleb, it should have been you, you committed treason! You almost killed you sister and you let her take her own life to save yours?" I spit out of my teeth. I push him against the wall he is crying but he is still, I realize he wants to die he is too much in pain. I release my grip and he fall to the floor.

"Look Tobias I agree with you. I don't understand it either. But she gave me one job to do. She made me promise to give this to you," he says as his quivering hand stretches out to me. Without receiving the piece of paper in his hand, I grasp his arm, pull him up to his feet, and hug him hard, the tears pour from my eyes. He was startled at first but then hugs me back, both of us vulnerable in this moment. Then we heard a door open.

"Tobias I need to talk to you now." Christina's voice is shrill and urgent her eyes red and puffy. I let go of Caleb and follow her deeper into the dark hall way. She enters an empty room with metal cabinets.

"Listen, Uriah has a tattoo." Christina looks hesitant like she can't put her words together.

"Ok? So do I. How does this have anything to with it?" My voice is more hostile then it should be but I need to understand.

"Look, Uriah has a tattoo that is really strange. Like, not from here. Like it's a serial code or something. It's weird, like too weird. They say it's too much of a problem." She looks at me for a while and the silence reminds her to keep going. "They are going to pull the plug on him, Tobias!" She starts to cry all over again. Uriah is in a coma but there are possibilities of waking up. It looks like the government can overstep those rules, just like the rules of killing the innocent. I make my way fast down the hall; I need to see that tattoo. I can hear a faint beep of a heartless monitor.

I suddenly burst into the door two men in blue cloth were unplugging the chords keeping Uriah breathing it was too late his monitor had gotten flat. I swallow harshly on the lump in my throat and approach the now, lifeless body. Then I saw it, the tattoo it was colorful with red, yellow, blue, white and black all brought together into a peace sign. It was usually frowned upon to get all the faction colors in a design. The colors were the main separation. The peace sign appeared to be melting or liquidated and there was small writing around the top of the sign I leaned closer and the words became clear NO MORE SECRETS was in all caps and in cursive. The men took Uriah to be buried and I was left in the cold room alone with a memory.

The room started to collapse. Slowly the room became smaller and smaller. I couldn't breathe it was all happening so fast, death was just no big deal around here. It was sick I could feel the vile feeling crawling up my abdomen as I closed my eyes. "Just leave" I hear myself say, "Just walk out the door" I run to the door feeling my lungs start to shrivel I can't find air and I burst out of the doors into the hallways gasping and crying.

"Tobias! You need to listen to me!" It was Caleb; he had been waiting for me to return so he can give the message his dead sister left me. I held out my hand in impatience and he placed the envelope in my hand and walked away, leaving me breathing heavily in the middle of the hallway.

I looked down at the envelope. It had something hard inside. It was addressed to me with Tris's messy handwriting that brought a pain to my heart. I ran a finger over the dent in the paper. I sighed heavily when I opened it. Inside, there was a key, and a slip of paper saying: NO MORE SECRETS.

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Tobias**

The key feels like fifty pounds in my hand. The words sting as I read them again NO MORE SECRETS. The words were tattooed on Uriah's shoulder. The words that bring suspicion into my mind. I shove the note and key into my pocket and go find Cara because she is the only person I trust now. Cara's light is on so I knock and she opens the doors.

"Tobias come in" she says and I enter the small room. I reach into my pocket and pull out the note and key.

"What does this mean and where does it go to." I hold it up to her face. She sighs slowly and her shoulders slump down.

"It goes to a box, a box not here but in your mind." She is keeping secrets from me to get closer to Tris. I grasp her arm hard.

"Listen You will show me the lock to this key or so help me I will get out of you by force." I let the words fiercely rip out of my mouth. Her eyes showed strength and determination to keep her secrecy.

"Not here. Not now" she whispered and her wide eyes flashed to the camera on the wall. 'Meet me the train tracks at midnight. You have to be alone Tobias and you're going to be treading in deep waters." The warning in her voice didn't affect me whatsoever. I nod and exit the room. The key and the note in my tight fist.

**Chapter fifty four**

**Christina**

Courage, Knowledge, Deception, Honesty, and Kindness, all separated to build factions for the people. Ever since Will died and Tris shared this secret with me. My heart has changed forever. Keeping this from Tobias and Caleb makes my heart heavy. They don't know.

There is no dauntless. There are no serums. There is just brain washing. Everyone is clueless on what is happening to them. They are waiting to be reborn, like children. As if their brains are in a womb of darkness.

The tattoo burns at is put on to my shoulder. No More Secrets. I live in a world now where I don't have to guess I know. I pray to God if there is one to help Tobias pick the right choice.

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Uriah**

"Wait, they still think I'm dead? What about the revolution? What about the knowledge sweep?" I try to stand from my seat but Cara pushes me down hard.

"Uriah that hasn't happened yet, Tobias must choose to be reborn. You must be patient. You must trust that he will make the right choice like you and Christina." Cara's voice was soothing. I missed my sister, ever since I was told the secret I have had to lie to her.

"I just want it to be over" I say in a soft voice and look down at my hands.

"In time Uriah in time." I then let her plunge the liquid into my neck and I escape.

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Cara**

I take a long sip of the hot drink in my hand. It has been fifteen years as a spy. Fifteen as a bystander to these heinous crimes. Fifteen years waiting for the prophecy to be true. That a young girl will come bringing peace to union. Tris is the chosen one. I'm sure of it, she put her life on the line for the one who betrayed her. She was the one we've been waiting for. The one who will crumble wall.

I put my hair up and reveal my tattoo I have had on my shoulder ever since I was awaken. I choose the serum twenty years ago. Every day I know that if I were to go back id choose the same thing over again.

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Tobias**

My Arms are revealed to the Chill. I am waiting by the street light beside the tracks. Cara has a secret. A secret that keeps me from the real truth to Tris's death. I think of trip how her touch sent electric currents through my body with every touch. Whose kisses tasted so sweet? I let a tear escape and I look down at my watch. Its eleven fifty eight. I see Cara jogging towards me. Her hair is held up showing the tattoo that was identical to Uriah's.

"What does the tattoo mean?" I ask pointing to her shoulder.

"There is a lot you will know but all in time." She whispers to me and then the train approaches. We jump on the third car of the train.

The train is a bright metal. It looks new. Everything is smooth and shiny. I shout over the roar of the wind. "You need to tell me Cara, you need to tell me." I start to cry again. I feel irritable towards myself. The woman I love has died and nothing makes sense anymore. Cara's lips are in a straight line.

"Do you know your factions history Tobias?" her eyes squint at me. I nod but she shakes her head. "Do you know the world before the factions?" she voice loud and shrill. I shake my head. I didn't know. And now I wanted to.

"No I don't is this the big secret my factions history?" I am annoyed. How does this connect? Why is she being so patient?

"It's a part of it. Tobias you have choices to make, big choices and you only have so long to choose them. By the end of the lights that shine on the track you need to jump and from there you need to keep an open mind." I nod at her she grabs my arm. "On three Tobias. One. Two Three!" We both jump, and land in the dirt. There is nothing here but a tall building surrounded by wire. A few yards away the train turns away from a wall. The wall grows up into the endless sky. I swallow my fear.

"Cara what do I need to do?" I say with a breathless voice.

"you need to choose to either go into that building and learn everything you have ever question or return with me and get your memory erased and everything goes back to before you met Tris." I take a step back. I turned towards the door.

"Good Bye Cara." I say in a weak voice. I shake the sadness away and go before I got any more emotional.

I pull open the door light and the smell of antiseptic overwhelms me. I stagger inside and a woman is sitting in a desk.

"Welcome Tobias, Emily has been eagerly waiting for you." The girl has pixy like features long brown hair and skin kissed skin. She is pregnant and smiling. My heart tugged I wanted to grow old and have a family with Tris so bad. And now I am serious.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask in a stern voice.

"My name is Alyssa Barns. We know everyone's name. But you're special. You're here for a special purpose and Suzan's going to help you with that." Her smile is big and sweet. I nod "right through that door is Frankie, She's going to take you to Emily." She points to two bright blue double doors. I nod and slowly walk and push open the door. There are at least twenty people in that room mostly women. A tall girl walks up to me.

"The names Hannah, you must be Tobias." She sticks out her hand, her olive skin and dark hair are warm. One other girl walks up.

"I'm Angel I'm here to take you to Frankie. Welcome to the union." She has darker skin and a round face her eyes are brown and her lips are red. I follow her to the corner of the room. There is a girl sitting with a boy. The girl who I assume is Frankie has wild red curls cut into a bob. She has fair ivory skin resembling cream. She has her fingers laced with the boy. He has fair skin too and brown hair. I swallow the lump in my throat. She turns to me her eyes were a striking green. Her smile was warm and welcoming.

"Hello Tobias, Welcome to the union. I am Frankie Clock, This is Blake, My boyfriend." Blake turns to me his eyes bright blue and he smiles and stands up with Frankie.

"Hey Tobias welcome to the union." His smile is big.

"Um. Thanks." I say in a small voice. Blake leans to kiss Frankie on the cheek. My heart dies a little. I look at the ground.

"I'd hate to keep Emily waiting, Follow me." Her voice was thick like velvet. I follow her through the doors and down a long hallway. There is a dark room at the end of the hall. An older girl was standing wearing a grey dress on her thin figure and a red cover up. Her Black hair cut in a pixy cut. She was skinny and elegant and tall. She looked like a true hero.

"Welcome Tobias, My name is Emily Miner, I run this building and I'd like to tell you the answers to the questions you have been spending quite a deal of time." Her voice is like Bells ringing and bringing peace to the tension in my heart.

"Tell me what this means." I order, showing the note and key to her. Frankie quietly leaves. I hear her shoes clacking on the ground echoing the hall.

"I will in time. There is so much I must explain first." She opens the door to a dim room with two chairs two syringes. A fire roaring, and a picture of a thin man wearing a tall hat above it.

"Who is that?" I ask pointing to the picture.

"That's our last president as a whole nation, Abraham Lincoln." I look at her questioningly. I sit down and so does she. I wait for her to keep on with the story. "Your questions will be answered all you have to do is inject yourself with this." She picks up the syringe with green liquid and places it in my hand. All I do is stare at it. "Of course, you could always choose this syringe, it will erase your memory. You will never remember anything up to the point you met Tris and nothing will be but a dream." She places the syringe with clear liquid and places it in my other hand. "The choice is yours. I'll be here until you decide." She stands up and walks out of the room. I look at the syringes. I put down the clear one and position the green one to my neck.

"For you Tris" I whisper and I plunge the liquid into my blood. I get dizzy the room feels heavy. I slowly slip into sub consciousness.

**Chapter Fifty six**

**Tobias**

I wake up on a metal floor. It is cold. My whole body feels like it on fire. I hear the click of Frankie's heels.

"Need help?" I hear Blake ask. A hand reaches close to my face and I grab ahold of it. They both look different. They have a certain different glow on them. I am now on my feet.

"Where am I? Where is Emily?" I ask with a raspy voice.

"Tobias, we are in your mind. And we are here to lead you to Emily follow us." I feel a pounding in my head. This didn't make sense. I have a feeling that this was going to lead me nowhere. That these people are just another step towards the truth. The truth feels like a million miles away. We go into another room. Emily is sitting there with a glass of red liquid in her hand.

"Please have a seat Tobias. What I am about to tell you is quite hard to take in." Emily had a harsh voice.

"Remember to just keep an open mind." I hear Frankie say in a sympathetic voice and I feel her hand on my shoulder. The then they are gone. I take a seat in a brown leather chair

"Abraham Lincoln is the man, who changed this nation forever. Because of a choice to better human kind. It started two hundred years ago, people of color were made slaves. They were treated like property. It was awful. Abraham, a man who grew up poor, taught himself to read and write and became President of the United States. He made a proclamation to free the slaves and make this country free for everyone."

Emily pulls out a map it shows a big piece of land and a thick red line separating it into two pieces. She points to the southern piece and continues. "The south were unhappy about this. They decided to split from the United States and become the Confederacy. They built a tall wall and allow no one to enter or leave. For years they tried to get Abraham to fight them in a war. Abraham wanted peace.

He sent a spy into the confederacy. The spy got information that scientist where building a serum that brain washed people. The confederacy found out that the spy was there. They sent their own kind of intelligence a spy pretending to be an escapee. Lincoln wanted the man to be close to him at all times. One day they decided to go to the theatre and that's when the spy killed the President. It was a very sad day. The death was a message that we needed to stay away. We listened for the most part but then we started talking to their allies from different countries and they assassinated another great leader, John Kennedy. We have now decided to stay away and wait for a special person to escape and tell the truth to people. We have spies in the confederacy, you know three of them Cara, Uriah, Christina and Tris.

The three were there to help Tris and you out of the Confederacy. Tris was the leader of this operation. She's known the whole time. It killed her to keep you in the dark but we couldn't risk Evelyn or Marcus getting ahold of this big secret. There was a profit fifteen years ago. It read that a couple will be the answer to the peace and connection of the nation once again. You two are that couple Tobias. We need you and Tris." Emily smiled and took my hand and lightly squeezed it.

I look at the floor. There is a lot to take in. I slowly breathe in and out. I believed it. Deep in my heart it all made sense. Strangely.

"Look Emily, I Think Tris would do this but she was shot and she was killed." The words brings a vile taste to my mouth. I keep looking at the ground.

"That's what we wanted them to think." She whispered. My head whips up and faces her.

"What?" I say a little too loudly.

"It was Tris plan to fake your s and her own death so you could both live in peace. She's alive Tobias. She is her own mind right now and you are the only one who can wake her up." Emily stands up and walks to the big wooden door it has a window and I see Tris laying there. She is pale but I see her stomach rise and go back down. I burst into tears of relief. I can't help but smile. I find the strength to stand up.

"How do I wake her up?" I ask as I walk towards the door. She looks more beautiful than anything. My heat swells I wish there was nothing between us but the air out of our mouths.

"The key opens a box of vials. You must use one on her then yourself. Then you will be awaken. And much more will explained." She whispers to me. I open the door fast and go to the side of the bed. I grab the wooden box. It was a metal lock. I pull out the key and open the box. I grab a syringe and then slowly run my hand across Tris's face. It's softer than anything. I then plunge the needle into her neck and slowly pushed the liquid into her. I do the same to myself and then again I start to fade away.

I wake up on a bed, the lights blinding. My heart pounding. I then hear a voice then sets my skin on fire.

"Tobias?"


End file.
